Gallium nitride (GaN) is a binary wide bandgap III-V semiconductor used in high-electron-mobility transistors (HEMTs), light emitting diodes (LEDs), and ultraviolet (UV) detectors. In example applications, AlGaN/GaN HEMTs including n-type aluminum gallium nitride (AlGaN)/p-type GaN hetereojunctions may be used for high power-high efficiency industrial and automotive applications due to their high voltage, high current, and low on-resistance.